


Teach me how to Tentacle

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 02:37:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12224028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Dunya learns how to summon and control tentacles. No, not for that reason. Dunya belongs to star-stable-is-awesome on tumblr, Shadow belongs to Shadowlord13, and Alessa belongs to sso-duskhill.





	Teach me how to Tentacle

Darko usually tried to keep up a brooding, dark and mysterious persona as he went about the base, with a healthy dash of 'I'm better than you' in his saunter. A small smile graced his lips as he smugly thought about how good he was- he had a girlfriend who existed in this timeline and wasn't his mortal enemy (okay, technically she was but she didn't hate his guts), he was one of the most powerful beings here, and he'd managed to thwart the druids once. That tentacle trick had been genius!

"Darko, I need to- stop screaming, it's only me. I need to talk to you," said Dunya while Darko screamed in a much higher pitch than was acceptable. Finally, he stopped screaming and instead cleared his throat.

"Yes, my lord?" said Darko, straightening up and trying to act like he hadn't just screamed the place down.

"My most loyal follower and girlfriend has informed me that you recently chased a group of Soul Riders out of Pandoria with large tentacles," said Dunya. "I wish to learn how to do that. How to summon the tentacles to do my bidding." Darko's cheeks turned red, not that it was very easy to see in the dark.

"Er, uh-" Darko stammered. "I-I didn't know that you were into that kind of thing, my lord."

"What? Ew, no!" Dunya scowled. "You pervert, I don't want to learn to use them for that purpose."

"Oh," said Darko, quite sure that his cheeks were on fire. "Then, may I ask why?"

"No, you may not," said Dunya. "I am Garnok, a terrifying elder god, it is only fitting that I should possess my tentacles once more."

"I am sorry that I used your name in Pandoria," said Darko.

"What? That's another thing, I miss being able to hear my name whenever it is spoken," said Dunya. "This form is so limiting! I can only just summon fire!" She did this now, lighting up the area, and Darko was once again so glad that this place wasn't actually an oil rig. With all the fire from his mother and from the hooves of the Dark Horses, this place would have burnt to the sea floor many times if it had been made for drilling oil.

"Then I will teach you, my lord," said Darko, giving her a bow. "I will just have to cancel my appointment first."

"No, you go pleasure your girlfriend or whatever it is you were planning on doing, I will wait," said Dunya, cancelling the fire spell and folding her arms in front of her chest. "Outside your door."

"Do you have to?" asked Darko, bracing himself to be blasted with fire for questioning her. But the only fire was in Dunya's eyes as she nodded at him.

"Yes," said Dunya. "I don't care what I hear, I only want to be the first person you see when you leave your quarters." Darko sighed.

"Very well, I cannot stop you from doing that," said Darko, and he continued on towards his quarters unhappily with Dunya at his heels.

Once the door had closed, Dunya stood in front of it, listening to what was going on inside. Darko's quarters were supposed to be soundproofed, but Dunya's hearing was a little sharper than the average human's. She braced herself to hear something lewd, but was surprised when she didn't hear the bed at all. She heard muffled sounds, including Darko cooing over something, and then the sound of cords being adjusted. She furrowed her brow in confusion. Just what in her name were they doing?

But then, Dunya discerned something distinctive in the muffled noises on the other side of the door. 

"Are you watching anime in there?" she called. She heard an audible sigh.

"Yes," Darko called back.

"Then let me in!" Dunya called, and she grinned as she heard another sigh followed by the sound of footsteps crossing the room. "Thank you." She smiled smugly as the door opened and she entered the room, then nearly tripped over something. "Hey!"

"I am so sorry, my lord, Kito, come here," said Darko, bending down to scoop up a small black cat from the floor. It looked very young, and Dunya resisted the overwhelming urge to coo at it.

"I didn't know that you had a cat," said Dunya.

"I went on an epic quest to obtain one for my Shadow," said Darko.

"It was very epic," Shadow agreed from her spot on the couch. Dunya could see that the TV screen was paused on an anime opening, and smiled at the sight.

"I shall be joining you two tonight," said Dunya, walking over and sitting on the other end of the couch. "I hope that you weren't planning on 'Jorflix and Chill'."

"Fortunately for you, we were not," said Darko. "It is... not a good time."

"That is by far the worst part of this form," said Dunya.

"Thanks," said Shadow with a roll of her eyes.

"I am so sorry, my love, I simply find it very difficult to not tell Dunya exactly what she wants to know," said Darko, standing in front of Shadow. His girlfriend rolled her eyes. Darko got to his knees, begging for forgiveness, and Shadow smirked.

"Get up," said Shadow fondly. Darko smiled and sat on the couch beside her, wrapping an arm around her. She snuggled into him, clearly forgiving him for embarrassing her like that.

Dunya sat on the other end of the couch while they watched their anime movie, ignoring the two lovers snuggled together up the other end. She found herself fascinated by it, wondering if perhaps this strange kind of magic was actually real. To swap bodies with someone from a different time, someone who was now dead...

"That was a really sweet movie," Shadow sniffled, wiping away tears as the credits rolled.

"It was fascinating," said Dunya. She touched her cheeks, surprised to find tears. "What the..."

"Wow, even Garnok is not immune to that," said Shadow with a laugh. "So what's the real reason you're here, Dunya? I'm sure you didn't come here just to watch that movie."

"I came here so that Darko would teach me how to summon and control tentacles," said Dunya. Shadow blushed. "No! Not like that! Why does everyone here think I'm going to use the tentacles for sexual means?"

"Sorry," said Shadow. "I guess we're just a bunch of perverts."

"I just want to have tentacles that I can summon at will and control," said Dunya. "It reminds me of my old form."

"That's sweet," said Shadow.

"Come on, Darko, teach me," said Dunya. Darko sighed.

"Fine," said Darko. He gave Shadow a kiss before he stood up, crossing the room. Dunya stopped to pet Kito before she left, though.

Darko held the door open for Dunya, and then he led her to the room where he usually trained with Shadow.

"I enjoy these training sessions," said Dunya as they walked. "Just this morning, my most honourable General Jessica taught me how to travel within the shadows, like a sneaky ninja."

"So that's how you just appeared in front of me and nearly gave me a heart attack," said Darko.

"Yes," said Dunya, nodding. "It was great! Now I can sneak up on people."

"The base will never be safe," Darko muttered.

"Exactly," said Dunya. "And after I learn how to do this, those cursed creatures will never be safe!"

"May I ask what creatures?" asked Darko. She couldn't mean cats, not with how she'd been petting Kito earlier.

"No you may not," said Dunya. "Just teach me how to do this."

"Very well," said Darko.

"I remember the days when my Generals quailed in fear of me and did not question me," said Dunya. "Katja still does."

"I think she's still a little sore over you turning her son into a solider," said Darko. Dunya scoffed.

"She needs to get over it already," said Dunya. "It happened so long ago now. And it's great to have the powers of the Soul Riders. Now, two of you just need to breed with Anne and Lisa to get the other two powers."

"Are we experimenting with their powers or learning tentacle summoning?" asked Darko.

"I was merely thinking out loud," said Dunya. "I of course would like to learn how to control tentacles today."

"I still cannot think of an innocent way to use those," said Darko.

"Well, that's just because you're a pervert," said Dunya. "Besides, how did you use them in Pandoria?"

"You want to use them to... frighten people?" asked Darko.

"That and something else," said Dunya. "Something secret."

"I'm going to stop trying to guess," said Darko.

"Good choice," said Dunya.

At last, they reached the training room, and Dunya stood in the middle of it, looking around. The walls, floor, and ceiling were littered with scorch marks from previous training sessions, some of them fresh from this morning. Patches of darkness still lingered in spots around the room, though most of these had drifted up to the ceiling or into the corners by now.

"It's really quite simple to summon them," said Darko. "I need to use my cane but you are powerful enough to use the inherent magic within you and your voice. And they are your tentacles, so they should come to you without too much effort."

"Let's hope so," said Dunya. She concentrated on using her magic, pleased at the ease with which it came to her. It was nothing like it had been before, when the magic had been at the tips of her tentacles, but it was still better than it had been when she'd first awakened. She had refused to use a wand or staff to channel her magic, or a cane like Darko, wanting to be independent enough to call on her magic without the aid of any sticks.

"Very good," said Darko once the fire appeared in Dunya's palms. "Now, direct your magic downwards, and call upon your tentacles."

"How?" asked Dunya, pointing her hands down. "Tentacles, I summon thee?"

"With more flair," said Darko. Dunya raised an eyebrow at him. "I know that it might seem silly to you, but using flair greatly enhances magic."

"Alright," said Dunya. "Tentacles, I summon thee in the name of Garnok!" She felt very silly.

But then, the base rumbled, and a tentacle punched through the ceiling. She grinned in delight. It had worked!

"Perhaps we should have tried this outside," Darko murmured.

"Darn right you should have!" Mr Sands shouted, having just burst into the room on another tentacle.

"I apologise, Sangordah," said Darko. "I was simply trying to teach our master how to summon tentacles in this form."

"Ugh," Mr Sands groaned, and left the room, possibly in search of something strong.

"Now, you can move them with your mind," said Darko. "They are extensions of you, after all."

"I know," said Dunya, still grinning. "I can feel it." The tentacles moved as she directed them to, waving lazily in the air for a moment before they withdrew. "Okay, I am going to have some fun tomorrow."

The next day, Dunya stood in the field behind the Sunfield farm with her girlfriend. The Sunfield hens pecked around in that field, having escaped as they did every single day.

"I don't know about this," said Alessa, looking from the farm to the chickens to Dunya.

"Oh, come on, Alessa, it's a bit of harmless fun," said Dunya. "Here, watch." She concentrated again, then directed her hands to the ground and called upon her tentacles. They burst out of the ocean this time, though several also came from Devil's Gap, snaking down over the wall and down the hill.

"What are you going to do with those?" asked Alessa, blushing. Dunya sighed.

"Why does everyone's mind go there?" asked Dunya. "I'm going to do this." And, directed by her mind alone, the tentacles picked up the five chickens one by one and threw them, also one by one, into the ocean. "Take that, you stupid chickens!"

"Dunya," Alessa groaned, covering her face with her hands. She could hear the chickens squawking and splashing about even from up here. They couldn't teleport their way out of this one. Dunya laughed.

"Ha ha, look at them struggle!" Dunya cackled, pointing at them.

"Please put them back," said Alessa with a sigh.

"Why?" asked Dunya. "It's what they get for escaping!"

"Because it's cruel," said Alessa. "They'll drown."

"Bah, you're no fun," said Dunya. But she directed the tentacles to collect the soaking-wet chickens from the water, and deposited them into the cage using her tentacles. "There. Let that be a lesson to you, little demons!"

As the tentacles vanished and the two women left, Filip Sunfield blinked in confusion at the shivering, soaked chickens huddled together in the middle of their coop. What on earth had just happened? Maybe he'd eaten a few too many of Ed Field's 'special' mushrooms...


End file.
